Finn's First
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Santana likes claiming all of Finn's first times for herself. SMUT :
1. Pt 1 The Call

Finn sat on the edge of his bed, flipping through the channels on his television, trying to find something to watch to ease his boredom. Just as he'd given up and turned his tv off, his phone rang. He picked it up, looking at the screen blinking Santana Lopez at him. He questioned the reason she was calling but couldn't think of a reason other than her calling to make fun of him. He sigh, flipping his phone open and clicking the answer button anyways.

"Hello?" He said in a detached voice.

"Hey Finnocence." He heard her speak in a sweet, soft voice. Something he was not use to hearing coming from Santana.

"Um...did you need something?"

"Don't act like you're not excited I called you, Finny." She was still using the sweet voice.

"Ok? So, what's going on, Santana?" He asked, still confused about the reason she was calling him.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just laying in my bed. You?"

"Just sitting on my bed. I'm pretty bored actually."

"Oh yea? What are you wearing?"

"What am I-? Why do you want to know that?"

"Just curious."

"Uh-Ok? Well, I'm wearing some pants and a shirt. Um...what about you?"

"Well, I was wearing a dress but it got too hot so now I'm just laying in my bra and panties."

Finn's eyes went wide. "You're-Um...what?"

He could hear her giggle lightly on the other end of the phone. "I said, I'm just wearing my bra and panties. Do you want to know what they look like?"

"Yes!" Finn said a little too eager. He cleared his throat. "I mean, sure."

She was laughing again. "Well, their lace. Red with a little black bow in the middle of the bra. Kind of shear."

Finn closed his eyes imagining Santana laying in her bed wearing nothing but her lingerie. He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice again, the sweetness gone and a seductive tone in it's place.

"What would you do if you where here with me right now?"

Finn swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Uh..I...I would probably just stare at you." He answered honestly. He knew she'd probably yell at him for answering her question like that. He understood what she was doing, that she was trying to get him to have phone sex with her, but he didn't know to do that. He also couldn't stay focus on the conversation with the image of her in his head. To his surprise, she didn't say anything mean or snappy to him. She just giggled again.

"That's all? Because if I was at your house, in your room and you were in only your boxers I would do a lot more than just stare."

Finn gulped down another hard lump. "Wha-What would you do?"

"First I would push you back onto your bed the straddle over you. I'd let my hands run over your chest and down into your boxers." Her voice was thick with lust as she spoke.

Finn closed his eyes, trying to imagine it. "Then what?"

"Then I'd start to stroke your length. And once it gets hard I'd pulled your boxers completely off and put my lips around your co-"

"Santana!" He interrupted her.

"What?" She asked. He could hear the bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, it's just..." He sighed a little embarrassed. "I've never had that happen before so it's a little hard to imagine it."

"Whoa, wait." She said, laughing again. "You've never had a blow job?"

Finn blushed a little, happy she wasn't there to see it. "No."

"What about a hand job? And you jacking off doesn't count."

His blush went even more red. "No, Santana."

He could herar her laughing again. But it wasn't the soft, sweet laugh before. It was a mocking laugh.

"That's sad." She said and then hung up.

Finn looked at his phone, frowning. He wish he didn't say anything, now he was bored again. He sighed and picked up the tv remote again, flipping through the channels once again.


	2. Pt 2 Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE

A hour after his phone call with Santana, Finn decided to suck up his pride and beg her to try to do whatever it was she was planning to do to him over the phone. He grabbed his phone and started to scroll through his contact list.

"What are you doing?"

He heard her voice the moment he found her name. He turned slowly to see Santana standing in his doorway. She was wearing a short dress and high heels. Her hair was down and her make up was light today. She looked beautiful and she was just smiling at him.

"I-uh. How did you get in?"

"Does it matter?" She countered, still smiling.

Finn knew she knew the answer just by her expression. He smiled back at her, unsure what she had planned.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." She said and turned away from him. "Strip down to your boxers." She commanded him and walked away.

Finn's jaw dropped. He quickly got up off his bed, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his pants down. He threw them into the corner of his room and then sat back down on his bed. Nothing had happened yet, but he was already chanting "Mailman" in his mind, trying to calm himself down. He few minutes later, Santana came back up, sipping on a glass of water. She smirked over at him and closed his bedroom door, sauntering over to him, setting her glass down on his night stand. She reached down to the hem of her dress, quickly pulling it up and over her head, relieving the very bra and pantie set that she told him she was wearing. Finn had thought that she was just saying that to turn him on but knowing it was the truth made him have to start his mailman chanting all over again.

"Do you wanna touch?" She asked him, her voice seductive again.

Finn gulped another hard lump and nodded his head slowly.

"Then do it." She said, moving closer to him a smile playing on her face.

Finn nodded again and put his hands on her hips, pulling her even closer to him. He ran his hands up the side of her body, moving them to her chest, giving her breasts a light squeeze. She laughed a little, looking down at him. Finn barely ever got to touch girl boobs. And when he did it was always over the clothes and side boob. Santana was letting him get further than he got with both of his girlfriends.

"Is that all?"

He looked up at her, not sure what else she was expecting him to do. When he didn't answer right away, she pushed him back, making him lay on his bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling over his body. She leaned down and started kissing his neck. Finn closed his eyes, imagining the mailman again. He felt her hands sliding down his chest and into his boxers, making his eyes snap back open. She was smiling at him again, but it wasn't her usual bitchy smile. It was soft and sweet. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You're really beautiful, Santana."

She stopped her stroking and raised her eyebrow at him. Finn frowned at the sudden lost of the sensation. She just kept looking at him, a confused look on her face. Finally she started ti smile again.

"Thanks, Finn." She whispered, stroking him again.

Finn groaned a little, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He felt her shifting her weight over him. He felt his boxers being pulled off of him, her hand still pumping him. His mind was racing. Why did Santana even put up with him? Why did she always take his first? Why did he let her? Why did he feel something wet on his junk? He opened his eyes up and sat up a little, noticing for the first time that Santana was no longer jacking him off. Her tongue was swirling over his tip. Finn's eyes went wide and he couldn't help but groan again. He saw the small smiled that flashed on Santana's face before she opened her mouth up wide and dipped down, letting her mouth envelop his length. He couldn't take his eyes off of her bobbing head. Every time she came up, she flicked his tip with her tongue and then went back down. She wrapped her hand around the part of his shaft that she couldn't fit into her mouth. She began to pump him again as her head continued moving up and down on his length.

"Oh, God. Santana." He groaned too entranced to look away.

She started to hum a little, the vibrations sending up a new wave of arousal up to Finn. Finn's hands traveled down to her head, his hands tangled into her hair, pushing her down at little more on his length. He wasn't sure if she'd get mad at him, but when she just continued what she was doing, Finn just couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit! Santana. I can't hold it in." He warned her.

She pulled her head up off of him and looked up at him. "Let go." She whispered and dropped her head back down, her mouth going back around his length.

His eyes went wide, realizing that she was going to let him cum into her mouth. He groaned a little, her bobbing becoming faster the flicks of her tongue becoming more frequent. His eyes closed tight and he felt his body tense up as he came into her mouth. He heard a little popping noise and opened his eyes once more to see her licking her lips.

"Delicious." She stated and got up from the bed, grabbing her dress off the ground.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, frowning a little.

She laughed lightly and turned back to him. "Home."


	3. Pt 3 Best Taste

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE**

A few weeks had passed since Santana attempted to give Finn phone sex and then came over and gave him his first blow job. He was amazed at how amazing it felt and still had the image of her licking her lips after he came into her mouth burned into his mind. He didn't think he'd ever get over how hot that was.

Finn felt his phone buzz in his pocket one night during his family dinner. Kurt was rambling on about some musical he wants to go see, and Burt was just nodding, obviously uninterested in what Kurt was talking about. His mom was just smiling at all three of them, eating her food. Finn pulled his phone out, trying to keep anyone from seeing him, it was a rule at the dinner table: no phones. He saw that Santana had sent him a text, so he opened it right there.

Santana: My house. 20 Minutes. Don't be late, Finnocence.

Finn's eyes went wide. What could she want? He had a pretty good feeling of what would happen if he actually went. He put his phone down, not really planning to go. But after a few minutes passed, he realized that it was Santana Lopez and she would be so pissed if he didn't show up. Plus, he would have to rub one out for probably the rest of his life. He started to shovel the food into his mouth. Not wanting to find out what will happen if he were to show up late. After dinner, he quickly lied to his mom about going over to Puck's and then jumped into his car racing over to her house. Once there, he saw a little note taped to her door.

F-

Come in and lock the door behind you. I'm in my room.

XOXO Santana

Finn's jaw dropped. She knew he couldn't resist coming over. "Damn, I'm whipped." He mumbled to himself and walked into her house, pulling the note off the door, folding it up and putting it in his pocket. He locked the door behind him and ran up the stairs, looking into each room he passed, his heart beating faster every time the room was empty. Finally, at the end of the hall, he opened the door up and saw Santana laying back on her bed, in nothing but a pink and black lingerie set. Once again, Finn's jaw dropped.

"Right on time." She said, her voice light and playful, a smile plastered on her face.

Finn just smirked in return, walking over to her bed, kicking his shoes off. He got onto the bed, spreading her legs a little and settling himself in between them. He began kissing her softly, not wanting to push his luck with her. He felt her legs move up and wrap around his body. He kissed her with more passion, sliding his tongue out of his mouth and licking her bottom lip. He started to grind his hips into her's teasingly. He heard a small moan escape her mouth, sending waves of arousal through Finn. He moved his hand down her body, feeling along her curves. He snapped the elastic of the top part of her panties before slipping his fingers into them. He paused suddenly, pulling away from her.

"What?" She asked him, obviously disappointed.

"I...um...I'm not really sure how to...well, you know." He felt really stupid now. More so then when he told her that he never had a blow job or hand job.

Santana laughed a little. It wasn't a mean or mocking laugh. "Finn, it's not that hard. Just do what you think is right and I'll tell you yes or no."

She leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips. And with the small action, Finn regained his confidence and started to rub her clit in small, fast circles with his pointer finger and middle finger. He watched Santana carefully, make sure he was doing it right. Which he figured he was since she had a goody smile on her face. He imagined that's what he looked like when she was giving him head. He felt her getting wet under his touch, which did wonders for his self-confidence. He pulled his hand out of her panties again, she moaned in protest.

"What the fu-" She started, quickly silenced by his lips crashing against hers.

Finn pulled her panties off of her body, throwing them onto the ground. He pulled his lips away from her's and began leaving a trail of opened mouthed kissed down to her hips. He spread her legs further, massaging her inner thighs. Which he assumed she liked by the way her head lulled back against her bed. He began kissing her inner thigh, moving closer and closer to her core. He slid his tongue along her fold, hearing a small moan escape her lips. He smiled against her fold and stuck his tongue into her core. He flicked at her bud and sucked on it. He was all very unsure of what he was doing. He knew the supposedly girls like this, or at least that's what Puck always said. He figured Puck was telling the truth, since Santana tangled her hands up in his hair and pushed his head down. He nibbled on her bundle of nerves, teasingly sliding his tongue in and out of her. She was moaning lightly. Finn could barely hear her. He brought his fingers up and pressed one into her core. He heard her whimper and immediately pulled it out. He looked up at her and frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Santana."

"Just...be gentle Finn. I'm not a bowling ball."

Finn shook his head and then turned his attention back to trying to please her. He wanted to laugh at what she said, but he thought it would be inappropriate to laugh at that moment. He started back with teasing his tongue over her bud, then slowly pressing his finger into her core. He looked up to make sure he wasn't doing it wrong again. He figured he wasn't since she let her head fall back against the bed again. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her, feeling around inside her. She moaned and rolled her hips up. Finn pulled his finger out and then pushed two in, slow at first, watching her closely to make sure he was doing it right. She just moaned out again. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her, curling them up every so often, pushing them deeper into her.

"Ufn..Finn." She moaned, her body thrusting up against his fingers.

Finn smiled and started to pump his fingers into her a little harder. He heard her moan louder than before and he body began to go stiff. He felt her walls clenching around his fingers which made it a little harder to move his fingers around. He felt her cum dripping onto his fingers. He pulled them out of her and licked her her juices, thinking she'd like that since she swallowed for him. She was still moaning a little as he continued to lick her cum off her. He sat up and stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them a bit. He never tasted something like that before and he liked it. It tasted like her.

"Santana might be my new favorite flavor." He joked and moved back up on her bed.

He put his arms around her and kissed her lightly. She smiled against his lips and then pushed him away. She got up from her own bed, grabbing her panties and pulling them back on. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're not gonna taste anything better than me, Finnocence."

He smiled at her, knowing she was right.


	4. Pt 4 Her First

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE**

Two months after Finn and Santana started to fool around, he told her he was falling for her one night while sitting in her living room watching some lame ass reality tv show. She of course got mad at him and told him to stop acting like a commitment junkie and they were just using each other for sex. But he knew that wasn't true since the hadn't even actually had sex since she took his virginity in 10th grade. Plus, lately they've just been making out a lot and only occasionally going down on one another. But Finn doesn't bring that up, not wanting her to be mad at him anymore than she already was.

A few weeks later they go to Puck's 18th birthday party together and within twenty mintues, Rachel is laying flat on the ground with her hands covering her face and Santana is being pulled away by five people. When Finn gets her into another room, trying to calm her down, he asks why she did that.

"Did you not see the way she was eye fucking you?" She shouts.

"Wait...are you jealous?" He has a smug expression on his face.

She just rolls her eyes and pushes him back onto a bed and after a few minutes of making out and grinding, she starts to blow him. When he was close to the edge, she stopped, sat up, licked her lips and winked at him.

"I own your dick." She states and walks back out to the party, leaving him alone, half naked and hard in what appears to be Mrs. Puckerman's room.

Four months pass and he finally gets her to agree on an actual date. They have fun and she admits that she likes him but that doesn't mean he can label their relationship. Most people would be annoyed, but he's happy that she finally admitted they were in a relationship whether it was labeled or not.

A few more months pass and they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They still haven't had sex yet; though Santana is always trying. It's the only thing Finn has to hang over her. She has the upper hand in every little thing, expect for sex. He knows she hates it and gets really pissed off when he gets her worked up.

"Stop being such a cock tease!" She'd yell at him.

Tonight is their five month anniversary, which she thinks is lame to celebrate. But he doesn't care , of course she makes fun of him for it. He just let's it slide. He takes her to Breadstix, making sure she gets all the breadsticks that her heart desires. After dinner they find themselves in her room, making out on her bed. It's getting pretty hot like usual. He starts to pull back, she groans.

"You know I was getting a lot more when we were just fooling around." She says, visibily annoyed.

"I don't want you to just use me for that, San." He sounds like a chick and she scoffs at him.

Damn if the roles weren't reverse in this relationship.

"Finn, you're my boyfriend and I honestly wouldn't be with you if I don't like you more than a fuck buddy. I mean, shit. You think I'd give up a sure thing with Puckerman to be with you if I didn't care for you?"

He sighs, she smiles. They both know how this will end.

"I want control." He says, looking into her eyes. "If you try to hurry this along or take my clothes off or your own without me telling you then I'm bailing."

She bites her bottom lip, loving how demanding he was being. She nodded her head. "You can have all the control you want, just as long as you fuck me."

"Good. Now lay back." He commands, slightly rolling his eyes at her choice of words.

She does as she is told and he starts to slowly kiss her, it's soft but passionate. One hand slowly moves up to her hip and the other cups the back of her head. He breaks away from her mouth, kissing how her jawline. She closes her eyes and lets got a small sigh. Finn moves his hand from her hip up her shirt, pulling it up along with his hand. Santana sat up a little, letting him take her shirt off. He tossed it off the bed and began kissing her collarbone. His hand slowly dragging across the front of her body. He noticed she was wearing one of her bras that hooked in the front. He loved this kind. They were easier to take off. But he ignored it at the moment, wanting to make tonight special for the both of them. He kisses up the column of her neck, one hand moving down to the top of her jeans. He slowly undid her button and zipper, her breathing became a little heavier.

"Finn." She whispered.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked her in the eyes. She was smiling lightly at him. He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against hers, it was so light that the action couldn't even be called a kiss. He moved his lips toward her ear.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to her.

He moved away from her ear to look her in the face again, her smile widen a bit. Finn began kissing a line from her cheekbone to her lips then to her jaw. He placed kisses down her neck, over the flesh between her breasts and down to her naval. He lifted her hips up and pulled her pants off her body, bringing her panties along with them. He moved back up and began to kiss her lips slow and sweet again, one hand on her inner thigh, making small circles. He knows she likes it by the way she moves her hips closer to him. He takes his free hand and brings it the the center of her bra, he has learned how to take this kind of with just a few simple movements. He presses his thumb and pointer finger to either side of the hook and moves his fingers together, then moves his thumb upwards and his pointer down. The bra unhooks and he lets go,the fabric pulling away from her, exposing her chest to him. She laughs lightly.

"I love when you do that." She tells him.

"That's why I do it." He smiles at her and begins to palm one of her breasts.

"Why are you still clothed?" She questions, her voice a little shaky.

Finn had been too busy working on Santana to realize that she was staying true to letting him take control and hadn't even moved to take his clothes off. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it down to hers. He pulled her bra out from behind her and threw it off the the side as well and then stood up, dropping his pants from his hips, but leaving his boxers on. He knew if he was completely naked that all this would go to fast. He parted her legs and lowered himself between them, his face near her entrance. He began kissing the inner most of her thighs. She sat up and watched him. She told him not too long ago that she likes to watch him make her come undone. He thought that was extremely hot. He kissed her entrance, making her moan softly. Then stuck his tongue out and slid it through her fold, tasting the wetness.

"Mmm." He hummed a bit against her.

He still couldn't get over how amazing Santana tastes. He has never gone down on anyone but her but he kind of doubts anyone else can taste this sweet. He's tried to think of a flavor that resembles her, but it was impossible. She was her own flavor. An amazing, mouth watering flavor that he loved.

He flicked her bud with his tongue and began sucking lightly on it. Hearing her moan again and feelings her hands tangle up in his hair. He lightly bit down on the bundle, her moan becoming a little louder. He buried his tongue deeper into her and she moved her hips closer to his face. He didn't want to stop, but she was pulling him up to her face, her hands still in his hair.

"I get control." He reminded her.

"Don't make me beg." She whispered and laid back against the bed.

Finn smiled and pulled his boxers off, moving over to her night stand and grabbing a condom out of the drawer. He quickly ripped the wrapper open and rolled it onto his length. He had been hard since he started to undress her. He didn't know how such a simple thing could turn him on so much since she hadn't even been grinding against him or touched him in anyway. But he was and she was waiting for him. He moved back between her legs again. Teasingly moving his length against her core. She whimpered a little, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Please, Finn." She whined a little.

He nodded, though he knew she couldn't see it with her eyes shut. He adjusted himself and slowly pushed into her. Her mouth falling open, but no sound came out. He groaned a little, feeling how tight she was and then pulled almost completely out before thrusting back into her, a little harder this time. Which caused her to moan a little. He kept his movements slow, picking up the pace only a little once she got use to it. Her hips were moving to the same rhythm as his and he truly liked how natural they felt together. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, holding on to them lightly as she moaned out his name. He leaned his head down against her neck and mumbled a bit against her skin.

"I love you, Santana."

He felt her tense up for a moment, which made him take his head from her neck and look at her face again. Her eyes were open, but they didn't look angry like they usually did whenever he tried to talk about feelings with her. She leaned her head up and kissed him lightly. He smiled against her lips, thrusting a little faster into her. Santana's head fell back, leaving her neck exposed to him. Finn attached his lips and sucked on her pulse point, planning to leave a mark. She hated that, he loved it. Her legs moved up and wrapped around his body, allowing him to push even deeper into her. Her moaning became louder. It was the loudest he'd ever heard her before. He thrusted harder into her, wanting to send her over the edge. He was hitting her g-spot and it was driving her crazy. He kept thrusting into her, hard but slow. He didn't want to rush it, but he didn't want to make her get bored with him either. He wanted to make it good and lasting. This should have been their first time together, not their hook up in that cheap motel. He could see that she was enjoying this by the way she smiled between moans. He started to move faster, practically slamming into her with each thrust.

"Oh God! Finn!" She was screaming.

He felt her body go stiff, her walls clenching around his length. He saw the beads of sweat forming against her forehead, her eyes snapping shut. Her back arched up off the bed. He rode her orgasm out, hitting his only a few seconds afterwards. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him as he did so. He didn't want to pull out of her just yet. He didn't want to lose any contact with her. But he knew she'd get up and get dress. She always did that. Whenever they fooled around, right afterwards she'd get up and get dressed. She would let him sit around naked as much as he wanted but she wouldn't sit with him. But she wasn't moving, she was laying against him, kissing his chest.

"Happy now? I fucked you." He said, his voice a little harsh.

"No, you didn't." She said, her voice sounding happy.

His eyebrows furrowed and she must have known he didn't understand since she looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

"You made love to me." She told him. "No ones ever done that with me before."

Finn smiled a little. He understood what she meant. It wasn't awkward or hurried like their first time together. But he couldn't believe that it was her first time of ever experiencing what they just did together.

"No one has made love to you before? Not even Puck?"

She laughed. "Especially Puck."

She still hadn't moved off of him. It was like a record or something. His smile went a little wider.

"Did you like this better than how people usually have sex with you?"

She just nodded and then sighed. The sigh worried him. He tensed up a bit, he knew she could tell by the way her hands moved to his shoulders and she began to massage them.

"You said you love me." She said, her voice soft.

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?"

He noticed how scared she looked, it made him worry a little more.

"Yes. And I still do. Santana...I know you hate putting labels on things and I know you are guarded about pretty much everything. But I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. You can push me away as much as you want. But I'm here and I'm not leaving you. I just...I lo-"

"I love you, Finn." She cut him off.

It took him a minute to register what just happened. At first he was mad that she didn't let him finish talking but when he realize what she had said, he couldn't stop from smiling with his goofy smile at her.

"Yea?"

She laughed and kissed him lightly.

"But I'm not going to walk around saying it every second of the day."

He laughed, knowing she meant that, but not caring. She loved him and that's all that mattered.

And to think, this all started with a phone call.

**Sorry, I like mushy Finntana!**


End file.
